New Allies, Old Enemies and Battles Fought
by Daemon Darkfire
Summary: Harry is tired of his life with the Dursleys, but a mysterious person changes all that. School is normal as always, problems all around. Will this Change in Harry help him defeat Voldemort or will it make him join him...
1. Default Chapter

New Allies, Old Enemies and Battles Fought  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some OC's that is all. You could sue me, but you  
wouldn'tget much.  
  
Pairings: I don't know yet! Definitely Ron/Hermione, but Ron's not going to last long in  
this story, I don't like him at all. This is slash folks, don't say i didn't warn you!  
  
Prologue: Into The Night.  
  
It was a slightly depressed, fourteen year old, Harry Potter that was found sitting on the curb in front of a park, a block from his "home". It was the second day of his summer holidays, it was a beautiful clear night, and he couldn't wish for anything more than to be back at school and away from the muggles who made up his poor excuse of a 'family'. He laid on his back and looked up at the sky, there were no stars but there was a beautiful full moon.  
'Remus will be out tonight,' he though and smiled when he remembered that his godfather, Sirius Black, would be there with him tonight. He watched as the clouds drifted over the sky, momentarily blocking out the moon, enjoying the silence that came with the night. He moved his watch to his face and squinted to see the numbers, 11:30pm, it read. The Dursleys didn't care what time he came home, as long as he did his chores and stayed out of their way. They were perfectly happy with the arrangement and so was Harry, he had more time to do what he wanted to, though he would be the first to admit, it did get a little lonely sometimes. He had begun running for an hour every morning last summer, and still continued to do so, but he also added an hour at night as well. Because of this he was slowly filling out his tall, skinny form with muscles. He was happy just laying there, cooling off in the darkness, the moon creating an unearthly glow around him to any watching. He started when he heard a sound that was unmistakably the swish of a long coat or cloak and footsteps approaching him. He sat up quickly, one hand in his right pocket, wrapped around his wand, and stared at the figure that stood before him. The person, a male, was clad in loose black pants, leather boots, and a fitted, black t-shirt under a leather coat that reached the ground. That was all Harry could see besides the persons eyes, they were a dark, emerald green like Harry's but they were so deep they seemed to glow in the dark. Another thing was that the person had a bright smile on his face, it wasn't the evil, sinister smile of a Death Eater who had just found Harry Potter alone in the middle of the night, but a sincerely happy and kind smile. He slowly approached Harry, as if not wanting to make him uncomfortable, he stopped when he was two feet from Harry with Harry looking up at him, suspicion clearly showing in his eyes.  
"Mr. Potter," said a clear tenor, "I am truly sorry if I have startled you, which I'm sure I have." Harry smiled slightly at this. He motioned beside Harry, Harry nodded and the person sat down on the curb gratefully and entirely relaxed.  
"I have come because a special group of people wish to take you away from those sorry excuse of muggles that you currently live with." Harry looked a little wary at that and the other must have noticed because he said,  
"We are not Death Eaters, we openly oppose the Dark Lord and his supporters and have worked hard for many years against them and other groups. We are a secluded group and only the most talented Witches or Wizards are approached with an invitation to join us. We wish to take you away from here, give you a new home where you will be safer and better cared for. We will also help train you in many different fields and will assist you in getting to your school, Hogwarts, when the summer is over." Harry nodded, this man was relaxed, he was being open and honest, and he was defiantly telling the truth, Harry could tell.  
"I understand," said Harry and the figure nodded.  
"If you do not wish to join us I promise we will not bother you again." Harry thought for a second.  
"My owl and my belongings will be brought with me if I agree, am I right?" he asked. The man nodded.  
"Of course." Harry looked up at the moon, and then back to the man, he felt totally relaxed around him even though they had not known each other for long. Harry grinned and said,  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" He laughed as the other mans smile widened.  
"Let's go then," said the man standing and extending an arm to help Harry up, which he accepted easily. The two started walking down the street, a cloud suddenly blocked out the moon,plunging everything into darkness, and when the moon was revealed Harry and the other had disappeared into the night. 


	2. Worries and Plans

Chapter One – Worries and Plans  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood staring out the window in his office, hands clasped behind his back.  
"I'm sorry Albus, but...there's no sign of him anywhere, or even a clue as what could have happened to him," said Arthur Weasley sitting back in his chair wearily, "none of our spells can get anything out of the muggles except for "he went out like always and didn't come back". His room was totally cleaned out, like no one had even been living there." Remus had gone to Dumbledore because he and 'Snuffles' hadn't heard from Harry, they usually received two letters a week from him and they hadn't gotten even one, and they were in the second week. After Albus found out that he hadn't been there since the third day of summer holidays. Several different search teams had been sent out and they all came back empty handed. The-Boy-Who- Lived had truly disappeared.  
"How is the family taking it?" asked Remus politely from his seat beside Mr. Weasley.  
"Not well at all. Ron and Ginny barely talk, Fred and George are the same and their room is always quiet. Percy rarely leaves his room and works harder than normal, and that's saying something. Charlie and Bill have come home and don't even get me started on Molly," he replied rubbing the bridge of his nose. Dumbledore moved to sit in his chair and looked at the two sitting before him.  
"I'm glad we managed to convince you to take the Minister of Magic position away from Cornelius, Arthur. We would never have had as much help with him in charge. I just wish we had more to go on..." Albus sighed, the ever present twinkle missing from his eyes.  
"I believe that it is time to call in reinforcements to protect the school and the students, we need people who have the power and strength to do so, without creating mass hysteria by having an army in the school." Mr. Weasley and Remus both stared at the Headmaster. Surely he couldn't be thinking...could he?  
"It's time we request the involvement of the Cidas."  
He could. 


	3. Where's Harry?

Chapter Two – Where's Harry?  
  
Ron Weasley was not a happy person, and that was probably the world's largest understatement. He, his sister Ginny, and his twin brothers Fred and George, quietly made their way onto the Express and to the last coach. Ron opened the door to find that Hermione was already there, looking out the window, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ron sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms and she gratefully buried her head on his chest. Ginny sat sat beside him and the twins sat across from them. The twins took one look at Ron and Hermione then linked arms, trying to keep their own emotions at bay. The ride was a long, quiet one and the surprising thing was they didn't have their usual encounter with Draco Malfoy, not that they really missed that. A Seventh Year came to their coach and told them that they were arriving at Hogwarts so the boys stood outside while the girls changed, then they switched places. After Ron and Hermione had pinned their Prefects badges on Hermione pulled out another, the name Harry Potter written on it, then put it back in her pocket. The train stopped and all the students piled off, waving, smiling and calling to their friends.  
'None of the students know,' thouht Hermione as she watched a sad Hagrid lead the First Years, 'Dumbledore will probably announce it at dinner.' Ron took her hand, breaking her out of her thoughts, smiled sadly down at her and she found herself giving him a small smile of her own.  
"Come on you two, we're gonna be late for the feast," said Fred smiling a little at the two of them. Ron and Hermione ran over to where they had a carriage waiting for them.  
"It'll be alright, 'Mione," said Ron helping her in, silently wishing he could believe his own words.  
  
They walked towards the Gryffindor Table, looking at the Staff Table as they did so. They noticed that all the Staff members, even Snape, had solemn looks on their faces. Sitting beside Snape was Remus, quietly talking to him.  
"Poor guy, he's practically a second Godfather to Harry, or an uncle or something," said Ron quietly.  
"Imagine how 'Snuffles' must be taking this," said Hermione in reply as they sat down. Just as they had been seated Seamus turned to them and asked,  
"Where's Harry?" Just as they were about to answer the doors to the Great Hall burst open making everyone turn to see what happened.  
"It can't be..." said Fred and George in amazement. 


End file.
